monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Nuruko
“Kyuu! Kyuu!” Nuruko is a character and a boss who appears in Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. Biography After chasing the White Rabbit through the first Tartarus, the party comes to a stop at a doorway she travelled through. Sonya tries to open it, but to no avail. Ilias informs her that it can’t be opened through brute strength or magical power; it is a doorway to another dimension entirely, and only a select few beings can use them. Luka is one of them. The party goes through the door and they find themselves in Remina, which should have been destroyed over thirty years ago. Upon entering the nearby home, the party will find the interior in ruins. A book has dropped open in front of the nearby bookcase. The book has one entry written in large red lettering: "EXPERIMENT FAILED". The other thing the party takes note of is the sound of something rummaging around in the back of the house. The creature causing the noise is calmly munching on a box of apples, however when Luka and Co. disturb her, she attacks them. After the fight, she calms down and goes back to eating her apples. The party thinks it best to leave her alone. However upon walking away from the creature she begins to follow them around the house. Sonya decides this must mean she wants to join Luka on his adventures and asks him if it's alright. If Luka decides to let her in the party, Sonya names the creature Nuruko, named so for the words in the Yamatai language that refer to her child-like tendencies and tentacles. Her true nature is revealed on Alice's route when Luka reaches Ilias Temple Ruins. As Adramelech is destroying the world, Nuruko proceed to change into her spirit of chaos form (which is identified by Morrigan), transforms Sonya back in her human form, send Adramelech elsewhere, and transforms back into her usual appearance once done. She may have encountered Marcellus travelling through the Tartarus; they became friends, but Marcellus had to leave her. Their friendship would explain why she follows Luka around in the Pocket Castle. Nuruko thinks he’s Marcellus. Luka and Marcellus are very similar after all, and she isn’t exactly intelligent. Monsterpedia Entry “A mysterious, tentacled being inhabiting Tartarus. She appears to be an Apoptosis, but details are unknown. She likes fruit, particularly apples which seem to be her favourite, and never eats human-sized prey. However, if she suddenly encounters a threat, she will promptly go on the offensive. She is normally friendly with a temperate nature. She has a tendency to develop an emotional attachment towards her opponents, and follows them around. Although she can only say “kyuu”, she appears to understand human language. Her tentacles are equipped with an extracting function, which open up like mouths at the tip to suck semen from the penis. She will release you once she is satisfied, but she will be able to force several ejaculations before then. However, nothing is known about her reproductive capability.” Attacks *'Attack' – One Foe, Normal Attack *'Tentacle Dance' – 3 Random Foes, Physical *'Tentacle Caress (M)' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Tentacle Caress (F)' – One Foe, Pleasure Attribute *'Tentacle Drain (F)' – Pleasure Attribute, Drains HP *'Tentacle Restraint' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute, Bind *'Tentacle Drain (F)' – Rape, Drains HP Strategy She’s a boss, so she’s naturally going to be a tough fight. But she is on the weaker side, compared to some other bosses. Tentacle Dance ''' is a low damaging attack, but it hits three random party members. A martial artist like Bunni, Remi or Papi can help counter that, quite literally. Papi is arguably the best for this role, but she’s also weak to Pleasure attacks. You can’t do much about '''Tentacle Drain. Just hope that you evade it or counter it. You also want to struggle if she binds Luka. Since she’s weak to Lightning attacks. Ilias is probably the best choice, but if you chose Alice, Rami can fulfil that role instead. Evaluation “Error 245… What is that opponent…? It seems this strange creature has multi-stage attacks with her tentacles. She also uses HP absorption moves, so it will be a drawn out fight. Make sure you have someone to heal your group. Of course, make sure they don’t get killed instantly by her tentacles. Thunder is her weak point, so be sure to use that. ‘Guard’ restores 2 SP per turn. Remember that. Also, blind may be able to land. It may be a good idea to try it. Now go, oh brave Luka. Send that strange thing back to a carnival.” World Interactions *If you bring Nuruko, Sylph, and Gnome to the grave where you meet Gnome, you will have a unique scene with them, unlocking an achievement while doing so. Trivia *Sonya is the only one who can understand her. *Sonya named her. Her name comes from the combination of the words Nuru (Slimy in Japanese) and Ko (Child in Japanese). *There’s confusion as to whether she’s considered a Scylla or Apoptosis type monster, as the game refers to her as Scylla in the character menus but labels her Apoptosis in the Monster Book Library. *While not in the party, Nuruko will try to follow the player (in the home she was found, in the castle and any camp scene) as long as they are close enough to her. Prior to a patch, you could be stuck in an area if she blocked off the only exit (though you could still escape with a Harpy Feather or similar, except for camp scenes). After the patch, it is possible to push her away by talking to her. *Nuruko’s tentacles may have been partly inspired by the tentacles of Desco from Disgaea 4 considering the similarities in their colour and pattern and the fact that Arekishi has drawn Desco before in volume 6 of his hentai series “Sandwich”. *She is a Chaos Spirit similar to the Four Spirits. Gallery 2943 0677.png N2.png Nuruko.png Ct nuruko1.png|Nuruko’s attack cut-in in Paradox Monqpv.mp4 20141224 102748.788.jpg|Nuruko in 1st Paradox PV Cap_2017-03-24_09-51-35-264.jpg|Nuruko in 2nd Paradox PV Iv nuruko1.png|Chaos Spirit form Nuruko spirit form dialogue.png|Another view on Nuruko’s spirit form in dialogue. NS1.png NS2.png NS3.png NS4.png NS5.png NS6.png NS7.png NS8.png NS9.png Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Apoptosis Category:Artist: Arekishi Category:Scylla Category:Monsters Category:Bosses Category:Tartarus Category:Four Spirits